


Лев и Рыба

by Vemoro



Series: Лев и Рыба [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После спасения из рук разбойников Братства без знамен Джейме Ланнистер держит путь в Королевскую Гавань, но прежде всего ему необходимо посетить родовой замок Кастерли Рок. (постканон)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лев и Рыба

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)  
> Фанфик написан на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015

По просторным коридорам и залам Кастерли Рок гуляли стылые сквозняки. На крутых винтовых лестницах по ногам тянуло таким студеным воздухом, что хотелось немедленно запахнуть полы развевающегося плаща.

Все обитатели замка теперь носили теплые накидки, снимая их только в натопленных покоях. Каменные стены Кастерли Рок словно напитывались холодом от непрекращающегося северного ветра, а потом щедро отдавали внутрь промозглую стынь.

Время от времени за окнами начинался мокрый снегопад. Крупные снежинки сменялись дождем, а последние два дня снег не таял даже на полуденном солнце. Замок и Ланниспорт у подножия скалы словно укутались белым покрывалом.

Джейме поежился и попытался согреть дыханием озябшие пальцы. Изо рта вырвалось белое облачко пара.

_Зима накрыла нас с головой. Как странно прозвучал бы сейчас девиз Старков!_

Когда-то давно в Вестерос пришла лютая зима, продолжавшаяся несколько лет. Джейме смутно помнил ее. Тогда они с Серсеей были совсем маленькими, и каждая служанка норовила одеть их как можно теплее. Их постоянно преследовали простуды, и большую часть дней они проводили в жарко натопленных детских. Джейме и Серсею выпускали погулять в Каменный сад только в солнечные безветренные дни. В одинаковых красных плащах, с накинутыми на голову меховыми капюшонами, в теплых алых сапожках они были неотличимы друг от друга, и няньки вечно путали их имена. Это очень забавляло Серсею, которая все время норовила со смехом выкрикнуть «Я Джейме!». Они играли в снежки среди белых статуй и обледенелых деревьев, бегали по расчищенным дорожкам и валялись в неглубоких сугробах. Им было весело вдвоем.

Сердце Джейме кольнуло сожаление о беззаботных днях детства. Тогда все казалось простым и незыблемым. Они знали, что впереди их ожидает череда счастливых безмятежных лет. Они верили в это, а так же верили и в то, что будут жить вечно — как и их родители.

***  
Когда пять дней назад грязный и заросший Джейме, измученный долгим путешествием, появился у ворот замка на истощенной кляче, во двор высыпали почти все обитатели Кастерли Рок. Возглавлял процессию кастелян замка — Дамион Ланнистер. Поприветствовав продрогшего до костей Джейме, он немедленно вывалил на него ворох удивленных вопросов, но Джейме лишь устало отмахнулся.

Он молча сунул поводья конюху и зашагал к раскрытым дверям замка сквозь строй изумленной челяди. Растерянный Дамион семенил за ним следом, разводя руками.

— Сир Джейме… ах, сир Джейме… мы уже потеряли надежду увидеть вас живым! — бормотал он, стягивая у подбородка края мехового плаща.

— Я уже привык, что меня вечно хоронят раньше времени, — сказал Джейме, еле ворочая языком от усталости. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сир Дамион. Распорядитесь подготовить мои старые покои. Но первым делом велите принести мне горячего вина. И ванну… пусть приготовят мне ванну. Я мечтал о ней целых два месяца.

Пока Дамион отдавал распоряжения слугам, Джейме уснул, приткнувшись на стуле у камина. Он открыл глаза, когда кастелян осторожно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ваше вино, сир Джейме! — стоявший рядом слуга склонился в поклоне и протянул поднос с глубоким кубком, от которого поднимался восхитительный аромат горячего вина с гвоздикой.

Джейме осушил кубок в один прием, чувствуя, как постепенно согревается его тело и как отходят заледеневшие ступни — в них словно вонзились тысячи крошечных игл. На мгновение он снова прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь покоем, теплом и давно забытым вкусом пряного сладкого вина.

— Сир Джейме, мы так рады, что вы вернулись невредимым в Кастерли Рок! — сказал Дамион. — Нам не терпится узнать, что же тогда произошло в Пеннитри… ходили слухи, что преступница Тарт обманом заманила вас к разбойникам!

— Леди Тарт, — сухо ответил Джейме. — Эти слухи абсолютная ложь. Но я бы предпочел оставить свой рассказ до завтрашнего утра. Я сейчас не в состоянии отвечать на ваши вопросы, сир Дамион.

Он поднялся со стула и с хрустом потянулся. Кроме Дамиона, в зале находилось двое подростков, которых Джейме сперва принял за близнецов. Присмотревшись внимательнее, он узнал в одном из юношей своего кузена Мартина, а во втором — Люциона, сына Дамиона.

— Мартин, мне очень жаль, — произнес Джейме.

Вчера, присоединившись к обозу телег, которые направлялись в Ланниспорт, он узнал из разговоров крестьян о смерти дяди. А также о том, что случилось с Серсеей незадолго до убийства сира Кивана.

— Твой отец был достойным человеком и истинным рыцарем.

Побледневший Мартин поклонился, не сказав ни слова. Люцион, стоявший рядом с ним, буравил Джейме бледно-зелеными глазами.

— Да, такая ужасная трагедия, — всплеснул руками Дамион. — Со смертью Кивана мы все осиротели… Он был великим человеком, как и ваш отец, сир Джейме. Знаете, слухи из Королевской Гавани…

— Давайте оставим и эти разговоры на завтрашний день, сир Дамион, — перебил его Джейме.

Он шатался от усталости и выпитого вина.

— Все, что мне сейчас нужно — ванна, чистая одежда и отдых.

***

Джейме снова невольно провалился в сон прямо в купальне, лежа в бадье с остывающей водой. Ему снилась обнаженная Серсея с распущенными волосами. Она жадно целовалась с бородатым Кеттлблэком, и Джейме проломил ему висок своей золотой рукой. Когда Кеттлблэк упал на пол, обливаясь кровью, Джейме схватил Серсею, но мгновением спустя обнаружил, что держит в руках иссохший труп Кейтилин Старк с перерезанным горлом.

На страшном коричневом лице с лохмотьями свисающей кожи распахнулись огромные голубые глаза — такие же, как у Бриенны, — и Джейме проснулся с криком, погрузившись в воду с головой. Испуганный слуга помог ему выбраться из ванной и переодеться.

В комнате Джейме был растоплен камин, а на столе горели свечи. Рядом с канделябром в старых восковых потеках стоял кувшин вина и тарелка с хлебом и сыром. Джейме, не раздеваясь, рухнул в приготовленную постель и долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к потрескиванию дров и завыванию северного ветра за окном.

***  
Джейме не был в Кастерли Рок около двадцати лет, но прекрасно помнил каждый уголок замка. Здесь все осталось по-прежнему, даже порядок книг на полках в библиотеке. И все здесь напоминало ему о Серсее.

Они вместе играли в покоях, залах и галереях, исследовали потаенные места Кастерли Рок. Они спускались в пещеры, которые выходили к морю. Они менялись одеждой, дурача домочадцев. Они целовались — и поначалу это было просто игрой.

В Кастерли Рок они впервые познали друг друга, как мужчина познает женщину. Джейме верил, что их любовь будет вечной. Он всегда хранил верность Серсее, наивный идиот.

_Она спала с Ланселем, с Осмундом Кеттлблэком, а может, и с Лунатиком, почем мне знать..._

Джейме многое бы отдал, чтобы забыть эти слова Тириона, но они въелись в его память, как позорное клеймо. Он вспомнил свой вчерашний сон и помрачнел. Все женщины так или иначе предают его, даже непогрешимая Бриенна Тарт. Неужели Богам не надоело наказывать его за один-единственный грех, который он совершил в пятнадцать лет? Или клятвопреступникам никогда не даруется прощение?

Дамион лично сопровождал Джейме в трапезную. Лысую голову кастеляна прикрывал меховой колпак. Дамион кутался в шерстяную накидку, стараясь спрятать пальцы в ее складках. Гулкое эхо шагов отражалось в высоких каменных сводах просторного холла.

— Вам может показаться удивительным, сир Дамион, но это мой первый семейный обед в родном замке за долгие годы, — задумчиво сказал Джейме. — Последнюю неделю я питался солониной, размоченной в растопленном снегу. Но она все равно оставалась твердой, как дубовая доска. Мне повезло, что я не лишился зубов, пытаясь разжевать ее.

Дамион вежливо улыбнулся.

— Прискорбно слышать о ваших лишениях, сир Джейме. Но, к счастью, им пришел конец. Уверяю, что трапеза в честь вашего возвращения удовлетворит самый изысканный вкус. И хотя мы стараемся экономить провизию, сегодня будем пировать.

— Полагаю, мое возвращение стоит одного доброго обеда, — усмехнулся Джейме. — Надеюсь, это пиршество не нанесет серьезного урона драгоценным запасам Кастерли Рок?

Дамион забормотал, что он несколько раз проверял кладовые и что по его подсчетам еды должно хватить на три-три с половиной года. Однако лишь Семеро знают, сколько лет продлится эта страшная зима. Говорят, в Королевской Гавани выпал снег, а ведь зима еще только началась, и неизвестно, что ждет Кастерли Рок впереди — из-за войны последний урожай так и не собрали с полей. Джейме не слушал причитания Дамиона. Он шел рядом, полностью погруженный в собственные мысли.

Они вошли в прохладный зал. Длинный обеденный стол был придвинут к камину, на высоких стульях, обитых красным бархатом, сидели Мартин и Люцион. Угловатый Мартин, наследник Кастерли Рок, застенчиво улыбался. Худощавый Люцион был несколькими годами старше и немного напоминал Ланселя. Он хмурился, его бледно-зеленые глаза навыкате были словно обращены в себя. Из-за этого его лицо производило отталкивающее впечатление.

Трое слуг застыли около комода с серебряной посудой. У их ног сгрудились собаки, тянущие жадные носы в сторону накрытого стола.

Этот обед вряд ли можно было назвать роскошным пиром, но по сравнению с последними трапезами Джейме стол выглядел воистину по-королевски: каплуны в меду, начиненные яблоками и орехами, копченый сиг и треска, пироги, круги сыра, фрукты и кувшины дорнийского вина.

Дамион снял свой колпак и уселся во главе стола, а Джейме занял стул по правую руку от него. Жарко пылающий камин дышал ему в спину приятным теплом.

— А где же Эдмур Талли? — повертел головой Джейме. — И его беременная жена?

Дамион опустил голову и принялся комкать салфетку. Люцион искривил тонкие губы в неприятной усмешке, и Джейме похолодел.

_Они казнили его?! Седьмое пекло… и что теперь?!_

— При капитуляции Риверрана я пообещал сиру Эдмуру, что его будут принимать в Кастерли Рок как гостя, — медленно сказал Джейме, выразительно посмотрев на Дамиона. — Также я обещал, что вскоре к нему присоединится его жена. Объясните мне, сир Дамион, почему я не вижу за столом ни Эдмура, ни Рослин Талли?

— Сир Джейме… — Дамион наконец-то поднял глаза. — Эдмур Талли здесь, в замке, просто он никогда не обедает вместе с нами.

У Джейме отлегло от сердца. Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что непроизвольно вонзил вилку в край дубового стола и согнул так, что рукоятка почти прижалась к зубцам.

— Вы посадили его в подземелье? Он что, пытался сбежать? — спокойным голосом спросил Джейме, хотя внутри у него все клокотало от ярости.

— Нет, конечно же, нет... Бежать он не пытался, но я решил, что лучше поселить его в отдельных покоях под охраной, — объяснил Дамион. — Слуги приносят ему еду прямо в комнату.

— Все же Талли — гость Кастерли Рок, а не пленник, — произнес Джейме. — Пригласите его к трапезе. Я не видел Эдмура со дня сдачи Риверрана.

Пока Джейме безуспешно пытался привести серебряную вилку в прежний вид, Дамион подозвал слугу и тихим голосом отдал приказ.

— А где Рослин Талли? Старик Уолдер так и не отпустил ее? — спросил Джейме.

— Да, Рослин осталась в Близнецах, — кивнул Дамион. — Лорд Уолдер решил, что так будет безопаснее. Разбойники, разбитый тракт, снег, нагрянувшие холода…

Он закашлялся и вдруг резко переменил тему:

— Пока мы ждем Эдмура Талли, поведайте нам, сир Джейме, о своем чудесном спасении из логова разбойников. Мартин вчера весь вечер не мог угомониться, строя различные догадки.

Белокурый Мартин смотрел на Джейме во все глаза. Было видно, что ему не терпится узнать о приключениях своего старшего кузена-героя, который без потерь взял Риверран, заставил сдаться непокорных Блэквудов и выскользнул из лап коварных разбойников, что обманом захватили его у Пеннитри.

Хмурый Люцион, напротив, глядел на Джейме с неприязнью.

_Он думает, что я собираюсь отобрать у его отца замок? Идиот! Наследник Кастерли Рок — Мартин, а его папаша здесь всего лишь кастелян._

— Утром я приказал мейстеру послать воронов с радостным известием о вашем возвращении, — сказал Дамион. — В Красный замок, в Дарри, в Близнецы и Риверран. Ваша тетка леди Дженна очень по вам горевала, но сегодня ее печаль развеется.

_Печалилась ли по мне Серсея? Или после того, как ее прогнали голой по городу, ей стало все безразлично? Интересно, с кем она спит теперь?_

Джейме разломил каплуна на части, придерживая его золотой рукой, и принялся грызть ножку.

— Надеюсь, мое место в Белой Гвардии еще не заняли? Я намерен через несколько дней вернуться на службу. Мое место — рядом с королем.

_Рядом с Томменом._

— Сир Джейме… — срывающимся от волнения голосом произнес Мартин. Его глаза горели. — Пожалуйста, расскажите, как вам удалось сбежать от разбойников!

Дамион неодобрительно покосился на Мартина.

— Братство без Знамен продолжает бесчинствовать в Речных землях, — заметил он. — Мы думали, что рано или поздно ваше тело обнаружат на каком-нибудь дереве, ведь никто так и не потребовал за вас выкуп.

— Моя история проста, — ответил Джейме, швырнув обглоданную кость собакам, — я попал в ловушку. За последние месяцы Братство без Знамен научилось расставлять западни. Среди разбойников немало дезертиров и нищих межевых рыцарей. Они умеют не только стрелять из луков или орудовать вилами, им кое-что известно о военном деле и стратегии.

— Говорят, вас заманила к разбойникам девица Тарт? — перебил его Мартин.

— Нет, — сказал Джейме. — Леди Бриенна Тарт тоже стала их жертвой. Нас обоих хотели убить, но, на наше счастье, среди этих висельников оказался один умный простолюдин. Он уговорил остальных бродяг сохранить нам жизнь, чтобы потом получить большой выкуп. Пока они решали, как и куда направлять гонцов, мне удалось сбежать. Хвала Семерым, чудеса порой случаются!

_Надеюсь, моя ложь хоть отдаленно похожа на правду._

— А что же случилось с девицей? — поинтересовался Дамион.

— Ее, конечно же, изнасиловали, — встрял в разговор Люцион. — И думаю, не по одному разу.

Его лицо сразу же расцвело, словно он представил эту сцену во всех подробностях. Джейме стиснул зубы. Люцион с каждой минутой все больше раздражал его.

— Она благородная леди, — холодно ответил Джейме. — Хотя она все еще в руках разбойников, с ней обращаются достойно. И так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока они будут рассчитывать на выкуп. Когда я вернусь в Королевскую Гавань, то лично напишу лорду Тарту. И Давену. Он ведь все еще Хранитель Запада, верно? Мне известны места, где прячется это неуловимое Братство, и я знаю, где они хранят свои припасы. Один удар, и мы покончим с этими бродягами раз и навсегда.

— Это очень порадует Эммона Фрея, — заметил Дамион. — Он ни разу не вышел за стены Риверрана после того, как разбойники повесили сира Римана.

_Ну еще бы! Трусливый хорек._

Двери трапезной распахнулись, и дюжий стражник в доспехах ввел Эдмура Талли.

Тот был таким же изможденным и измученным, как в день, когда Джейме увел его с эшафота. Черты лица заострились, погасшие глаза безразлично смотрели на Ланнистеров, сидящих за обеденным столом. Хотя сейчас Эдмур был одет в чистую одежду, а рыжие волосы аккуратно расчесаны, он выглядел безучастным и сломленным.

На щеке Эдмура подживала длинная глубокая царапина, а на шее виднелись четыре ровных синяка, словно кто-то пытался придушить его. Джейме присмотрелся к рукам Эдмура и обнаружил на запястьях красные следы от веревок. Или от кандалов.

Люцион тяжело дышал, чуть приоткрыв тонкий рот. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на ссутулившегося Эдмура застывшими блеклыми глазами.

— Сир Эдмур! — сказал Джейме, и тот вздрогнул, словно только сейчас увидел, кто именно приветствует его.

— Сир Джейме… — тихим голосом ответил он. — Я думал, что вас давно повесили люди из Братства.

Стражник грубо толкнул его в спину. Эдмур подошел к столу и сел в самом дальнем углу, уставившись в пустую тарелку.

— А вы совсем не рады моему благополучному спасению? — усмехнулся Джейме, пригубив вино из кубка. Он едва сумел унять гневную дрожь.

_Как они посмели не выполнить мой приказ! Я обещал, что Талли будет гостем в Кастерли Рок… Гостем, а не пленником!_

— Почему же, Цареубийца… Я рад, — коротко ответил Эдмур, не поднимая головы.

Люцион открыл рот, но Дамион посмотрел на него таким выразительным взглядом, что тот смолчал и лишь раздраженно фыркнул, словно норовистый жеребец.

_Не привлекай к Эдмуру внимания. Все должны видеть, что для меня он — простой заложник и его судьба нисколько меня не волнует._

— Я поделился своими новостями, — сказал Джейме. — Теперь расскажите мне, что произошло в Королевской Гавани. По дороге в Ланниспорт из случайных разговоров я узнал, что дядю Кивана убил «проклятый Бес», то есть Тирион, а Серсея после… после покаяния сошла с ума и заперта в Красном замке.

Дамион поперхнулся вином так, что оно потекло у него из носа. Мартин помрачнел, сжав руки в кулак.

— Простолюдины все переврали, — откашлявшись, ответил Дамион. Он бросил испачканную салфетку на пол. — Сира Кивана действительно застрелили из арбалета — как и вашего отца. Это, конечно, породило всякие глупые домыслы. Тириона нет в Вестеросе! Если бы он продолжал скрываться здесь, охотники за головами давным-давно притащили бы его в столицу — живого или мертвого. Но многие почему-то думают, что убийство сира Кивана — дело рук вашего брата. Особенно королева Серсея горячо верит в это. Она считает, что Тирион по-прежнему скрывается где-то в потайных местах Красного Замка. Но этого не может быть — гвардейцы прочесали каждый уголок, и не по одному разу. Тирион никогда бы не смог скрываться столь долго и столь искусно, не оставляя никаких следов.

Дамион пожевал губами и добавил:

— Ваша сестра некоторое время была словно не в себе. После искупления…

Он с тревогой посмотрел на Джейме, словно спрашивая разрешения продолжать.

— Я знаю, — отрезал Джейме. — И не хочу слышать пересказ этой мерзости в десятый раз.

_Она спала с Ланселем, с Осмундом Кеттлблэком, а может, и с Лунатиком, но она не заслужила этого! Нельзя было допустить, чтобы всякая рвань пялилась на ее голое тело, швыряла в нее навоз и глумилась, словно над уличной потаскухой._

— Мы думаем, что сира Кивана убили наемники, — со вздохом облегчения продолжил Дамион. — У нас очень много врагов, а сир Киван был достойным преемником вашего отца. Некоторые опасались, что он будет править от имени Томмена, хотя, видят Семеро, он никогда не желал этого страшного бремени!

Дамион перевел дыхание:

— После убийства сира Кивана ваша сестра словно обезумела. Она все время твердила, что Тирион поблизости и хочет расправиться с Томменом. Она ни на минуту не отпускала от себя сына, все время рыдала и обвиняла гвардейцев в том, что они ни на что не годны. В конце концов ее пришлось оставить взаперти под присмотром септ. Говорят, что сейчас она уже пришла в себя, но ей пока не позволяют выходить из замка.

— С нее сняты все обвинения? Я слышал, что на поединке ее защитник с легкостью разгромил противника. Якобы он голыми руками раздавил ему грудную клетку, как гнилой орех.

— Это верно, сир Роберт Стронг выиграл поединок и очистил королеву Серсею от подозрений. Но королева Маргери тоже успешно прошла суд веры. Теперь в глазах людей и Семерых они обе чисты.

— Значит, сейчас в Королевской Гавани правят Тиреллы? — спросил Джейме.

— Томмен слишком юн, и его регентом назначен Мейс Тирелл. Десницей стал Рендил Тарли, — со вздохом ответил Дамион. — Говорят, в Королевской Гавани сейчас очень непростые времена. На улицах не тает снег, бродяги замерзают в канавах, бесчинствуют эти безумные помощники септонов — «воробьи»… Не хватает еды. Подвоз провизии из Простора почти прекратился — проклятые кракены изрядно пощипали острова и побережье. Горожане недовольны, и кажется, что вскоре вспыхнет голодный бунт.

Джейме кивал, неторопливо отпивая по глотку вино из кубка. Слуги сменили блюда, поставив на стол сладкие пироги и мед. Тарелка Эдмура осталась нетронутой. Он продолжал смотреть на нее потухшим взглядом.

— Самое время для возвращения в Королевскую Гавань, — подытожил Джейме рассказ Дамиона. — А что с армией Давена? Я рассчитывал встретить его здесь, в Ланниспорте.

— Он встал на постой в Девичьем Пруду и отправил солдат на поимку разбойников Братства без Знамен. Давен мечтает отрубить голову Берику Дондарриону и преподнести ее в качестве свадебного подарка Фреям.

_Давена ждет **большой сюрприз,** когда он встретится с той, что возглавляет сейчас Братство._

— Он уже выбрал себе невесту? — поинтересовался Джейме.

— Да, восьмилетнюю Ширею, хотя лорд Уолдер предлагал ему свою любимую красавицу — Уолду Светлую.

Джейме рассмеялся.

— Давен как-то говорил, что не желает перепахивать поле, на котором уже что-то сеял Уолдер Черный.

Мартин зарделся и хихикнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— А правда, что Уолдер Черный имел жену Талли до ее свадьбы? — с глумливой усмешкой спросил Люцион.

Эдмур вскинул голову и посмотрел на мерзко улыбающегося юнца с такой ненавистью, что казалось — еще мгновение, и он набросится на него. Стражник положил на плечо Эдмура тяжелую руку в латной перчатке, и тот сразу сник. Он стал смотреть куда-то вправо, на его скулах играли желваки.

— Люцион, во-первых, невежливо так говорить о девушке из дома, с которым породнились Ланнистеры, — медленно протянул Джейме. Он крутил кубок и, прищурившись, наблюдал, как вино внутри превращается в крошечный красный водоворот. — А во-вторых, сир Дамион, я удивлен, что вы позволяете своему сыну оскорблять супругу единственного наследника благородного рода Талли. Ланнистеры всегда славились щепетильностью в вопросах чести.

Дамион покраснел, а острое лицо Люциона перекосилось. Теперь он больше походил на Джоффри Баратеона, чем на Ланселя.

— Эдмур уже не единственный наследник рода, — сообщил Люцион.

— Сир Эдмур! — ледяным тоном поправил его Джейме.

Эдмур с изумлением повернулся к Джейме. Из-за впалых щек и выдавшихся вперед скул его глаза казались огромными.

— Прошу прощения за недостойное поведение моего сына, сир Джейме, — залебезил Дамион. — Еще одно слово, и ты отправишься в свои покои, Люцион!

На щеках Люциона вспыхнул румянец. Он принялся злобно ковырять пирог с ягодами, раскидывая крошки по скатерти. Некоторое время все молчали.

— На прошлой неделе из Близнецов прилетел ворон с посланием, — сказал Дамион. — Леди Рослин разрешилась от бремени мальчиком. По настоянию лорда Уолдера его назвали в честь деда — Уолдером.

Джейме заметил, как напрягся Эдмур, услышав имя своего сына, и усмехнулся. Старый хорек Фрей не растерял ни унции своего ехидства. Наследник Талли носит имя бывшего вассала — шуточка вполне в духе лорда Уолдера.

— Мои поздравления, сир Эдмур! Надеюсь, это не последний ребенок, которым вас осчастливит молодая жена. Фреи необычайно плодовиты, — сказал Джейме, изображая, что еле подавил зевоту. — А какие новости слышно от тети Дженны, сир Дамион?

Дамион в подробностях рассказал о леди Дженне, о делах в замке Дарри, потом о родне из Ланниспорта.

Хотя Люцион больше не раскрывал рта, у Джейме чесалась рука запустить в него кубком. Смущенный Мартин тоже хранил молчание, скорее всего, из-за своей застенчивости. Он с восхищением смотрел на Джейме, Дамиона и даже на Люциона, который явно верховодил в их дружбе.

_Тоже мне, наследник Кастерли Рок... Беззубый львенок… он будет таким же мягкосердечным, как наш дед Титос, которым вертели все, кому не лень. Даже конюхи и шлюхи._

— Когда же вы намерены отправиться в Королевскую Гавань, сир Джейме? — спросил Дамион, нахлобучив на голову меховой колпак. — Я распоряжусь выделить вам сопровождение из гарнизона.

— Думаю, через несколько дней. Мне будет достаточно троих людей.

Трапеза закончилась — слуги бесшумно убирали блюда со стола; собаки на полу у комода доедали объедки и хрустели костями. Стражник, схватив Эдмура Талли за локоть, повел его к выходу.

На пороге Эдмур обернулся и встретился взглядом с Джейме. Он резко вздрогнул, отвел глаза и поспешил за охранником, который тянул его в темный коридор.

***  
Джейме стоял в Золотой галерее Кастерли Рок, глядя в цветное витражное окно. Потолок роскошного холла был расписан позолотой, по стенам висели красные гобелены с золотой вышивкой, а в белом мраморе напольных плит искрились желтые блики. Когда солнце освещало галерею, она напоминала открытую золотую шкатулку для драгоценностей. В детстве Джейме с Серсеей обожали играть здесь в прятки, скрываясь за мраморными колоннами или красными гобеленами. Здесь всегда было светло и жарко, несмотря на открытые настежь окна.

Сейчас в Золотой галерее было так же холодно, как снаружи в Каменном саду. Затянутое тучами небо давало скудный свет, и красные гобелены потускнели, словно на них осел толстый слой пыли. Позолота на потолке казалась серой, а плиты на полу напоминали реку, скованную узорным белым льдом.

Джейме, не отрываясь, смотрел в угловое окно из желто-оранжевого стекла. Именно из этого окна как на ладони открывался весь Каменный сад. Он был покрыт снегом. Почти все деревья потеряли листву, и лишь клонящиеся к земле ветви огромного чардрева все еще сохранили свои красные листья. Однако и они облетали под сильными порывами ветра — по пять-шесть штук одновременно — и падали на белый снег как крупные капли крови.

_Зачем в Кастерли Рок сохранили чардрево? Никто из Ланнистеров никогда не роднился с северянами. Или это наследие прежних владельцев замка? Неужели Кастерли верили в северных Богов?_

Джейме ждал Эдмура Талли. После пяти дней, проведенных в замке, он знал, что за пару часов до захода солнца бывшего лорда Речных Земель выпускают без охраны на прогулку в Каменный сад. Сад был обнесен оградой в половину человеческого роста, но сбежать из него было невозможно — три стены выходили во внутренний двор замка, а четвертая служила продолжением скалы Кастерли, обрывавшейся прямо в море.

Джейме уже в третий раз наблюдал из окна Золотой галереи за прогулками Эдмура и знал его нехитрый, всегда повторяющийся путь. Сперва Эдмур направлялся к парапету у скалы и долго смотрел на темно-серое море. Затем медленно брел к чардреву и скрывался в его белых ветвях. Он проводил там все оставшееся время и, когда начинало темнеть, быстро шагал к выходу из сада.

_Неужели он сменил веру, разочаровавшись в Семерых? Нет… скорее всего, он чувствует себя защищенным от посторонних взглядов, спрятавшись за ветвями чардрева. Видимо, только там он может хотя бы на мгновение вообразить, будто полностью свободен._

Наконец в заснеженный сад вышла фигура в черном плаще. Несколько минут Эдмур смотрел на море, облокотившись на каменную ограду, а потом направился к чардреву и исчез за склонившимися к земле ветвями.

Джейме поспешил вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки лестницы. Стражник, сопровождающий Эдмура, отогревался с кружкой эля в маленькой каморке у выхода во двор. Джейме накинул на голову капюшон плаща и, никем не замеченный, проскользнул в Каменный сад.

Эдмур Талли сидел, прислонившись спиной к могучему стволу чардрева. С отрешенным лицом он бездумно перебирал опавшие красные листья. Услышав скрип рыхлого снега под ногами приближающегося Джейме, он вскинул голову, однако подниматься не стал.

— Цареубийца! Какой неожиданный сюрприз, — промолвил он.

Джейме кисло поморщился:

— Какое любезное приветствие! По правде говоря, я ожидал более теплый прием. Ведь не так давно я спас вас от петли, Эдмур.

— Думаете, что тем самым оказали мне огромную услугу, сир Джейме? Лучше бы Риман повесил меня тогда.

— Вот как? Вы, значит, все тоскуете о смерти и о том эшафоте? А я был уверен, что живая Рыба гораздо лучше мертвой.

Эдмур зло посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Я совершил самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни, согласившись на ваши условия. Вы даже не представляете, Цареубийца, как я ненавижу себя за это. Вам никогда бы не удалось взять Риверран! Снег замел бы все ваши катапульты и требушеты, из-за холодов армии пришлось бы ослабить осаду, а то и вовсе ее снять. Но я поддался на ваши уговоры и теперь до конца своих дней буду пленником этого проклятого замка!

Эдмур комкал в руках листья, похожие на раскрытую человеческую ладонь.

— Ну полно вам ворошить прошлое, — сказал Джейме. — Если бы вы отвергли мое предложение, штурм Риверрана состоялся бы немедленно. И ваша отрубленная голова полетела бы в стены замка первым выстрелом.

Подоткнув полы плаща, Джейме уселся рядом с Эдмуром так, что их плечи почти соприкасались.

— Не нужно винить себя, Эдмур, вы все сделали правильно. Рано или поздно Риверран бы пал, захлебнувшись в крови. Но я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать проигранную войну.

Эдмур смотрел на пряно пахнущий комок листьев в своем кулаке.

— Я не желаю разговаривать с вами, Цареубийца, — сказал он. — Но от моих желаний сейчас мало что зависит, верно? Ваше появление стало большой неожиданностью, ведь вас давно считали мертвым… Надо признать, что с момента вашего возвращения для меня наступили лучшие времена. Мне позволили принять ванну, дали чистую одежду кого-то из старшей челяди и посадили за общий стол. Хвала Семерым, меня даже стали выпускать на прогулки в этот проклятый сад!

У Джейме перехватило горло. Он положил руку на ладонь Эдмура, ожидая, что тот стряхнет ее или отстранится, но Эдмур продолжал сидеть неподвижно — ему было все равно.

— Я не знал этого, — сказал Джейме. — Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что Дамион нарушит мой приказ. Я обещал, что с вами будут обращаться так, как подобает вашему положению. У меня и в мыслях не было, что вас будут держать в замке, словно узника.

— Мне повезло, что я не оказался в настоящей темнице, — пожал плечами Эдмур. — Хотя комната, которую отвел мне кастелян, напоминает каменный мешок — она такая крохотная, и в ней нет ни окон, ни свежего воздуха… Охранник как-то сказал, что все комнаты на нижнем ярусе такие, но меня это мало утешило.

Он немного помолчал и добавил:

— Участь моя весьма незавидна, Цареубийца. Вы не спасли мою жизнь, лишь немного ее продлили. Сюда каждый день прилетают вороны с письмами из Близнецов и Риверрана. Старый Фрей и его сынок Эммон требуют казнить меня, ведь я представляю для них угрозу. Эммон очень боится потерять замок. А ваша тетка предлагает тайно убить меня, выдав мою смерть за последствия болезни или несчастный случай. «Лестницы в Кастерли Рок так круты и опасны, сир Дамион!», пишет она.

Эдмур резко высвободил руку. Его глаза вспыхнули ненавистью.

— Вы не удивлены, Цареубийца, что мне так хорошо известно содержание всех этих посланий? — с горькой иронией спросил он. — Этот выродок, сын кастеляна, постоянно зачитывает мне письма вслух. Каждый вечер. Ему очень нравится мое унижение. Я всего лишь пленник, как он напоминает мне по десять раз на дню, и добавляет, что если я буду дерзить или перечить ему, то мои будущие покои окажутся на несколько ярусов ниже.

Эдмур посмотрел на Джейме исподлобья.

— Ваша родня с радостью прикончила бы и моего сына, если бы не старый Уолдер. Я постоянно молюсь Семерым, чтобы Фреи не вздумали отправлять сюда Рослин с ребенком. Потому что знаю — по дороге в Кастерли Рок на них нападут «разбойники» или они просто сгинут в метели. Ланнистеры умеют устраивать такие полезные «случайности».

— Ваша ненависть к Ланнистерам понятна, — вздохнул Джейме. — Но не нужно путать нас с Фреями.

— Да неужели? — наигранно удивился Эдмур. — Вы помните, как рассказывали мне про камеры Кастерли Рок, в которых содержались знатные узники, и даже парочка королей? Те штольни, которые облегают тело, словно кольчуга. В них нельзя сесть и даже наклониться, чтобы прогнать крыс, объедающих пальцы ног.

— У вас отличная память, Эдмур, — сухо ответил Джейме. — Но это были всего лишь слова. Я не собирался сажать вас в подземелье.

— Однако Люцион — сир Люцион, как он требует обращаться к себе, хотя сопляк не рыцарь и даже не держал в руках настоящего меча, — показал мне вашу темницу, в том числе и эти особенные камеры. В некоторых остались безымянные скелеты... Про этих узников просто _**забыли.**_ Кастелян не препятствует своему сыну, поэтому тот безнаказанно угрожает мне. Поганец обожает расписывать в красках мучения, которые меня ждут, когда он, наконец, посадит меня в один из этих слепых мешков.

Джейме коснулся пальцем подживающей царапины на щеке Эдмура.

— Это его работа?

— Нет. Он никогда не бьет меня сам. Возможно, опасается, что я могу дать отпор, — ответил Эдмур. — В тот раз он приказал охраннику дать мне пощечину.

Джейме вспомнил латную перчатку стражника, и его лицо потемнело от гнева. Что за таинственная отрава гнездится в крови Ланнистеров? Джоффри, Люцион… или такое встречается в каждой семье? Джейме подумал о безумной Данелле Лотстон, которая принимала кровавые ванны и закатывала пиры, где подавали блюда из человеческого мяса.

— Я знаю, что никогда не выйду из стен этого проклятого замка, — продолжал Эдмур. Он говорил в пустоту, глядя перед собой, словно не замечая сидящего рядом Джейме. — Вот уже третий день, как я раздумываю: не спрыгнуть ли мне со скалы прямо в море? Смерть будет избавлением… Мысль о том, что я останусь здесь навсегда, сводит меня с ума. А когда я вспоминаю подземелья, мне становится жутко. Не лучше ли умереть быстро, чем подыхать заживо похороненным в каменном мешке? Пока что я сам волен выбрать свою смерть. Я могу не дожидаться момента, когда стражник столкнет меня с лестницы. Или когда кастелян все же позволит своему сыну заточить меня в темницу и случайно _**забыть**_ обо мне…

Начался снегопад, и Эдмур накинул на голову капюшон. Снежинки падали внутрь шатра из редких веток чардрева и оседали на лицах, превращаясь в крупные капли.

— Можете передать мои слова кастеляну или его выродку, Цареубийца, — сказал Эдмур. — Мне все равно.

Джейме обтер ладонью мокрое лицо.

— Я пришел сюда совсем не для того, чтобы выслушивать ваши жалобы, Эдмур, — ответил он. — И уж тем более передавать их кому-то. Мне жаль, что все сложилось именно так. Направляя вас в Кастерли Рок, я хотел всего лишь защитить вас и вашу жену. Я не виноват в том, что Дамион нарушил мой приказ.

— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — безучастно поинтересовался Эдмур. Растаявший снег стекал по его лицу, словно слезы.

— Сообщить вам, что сир Бринден в добром здравии и ждет вашего освобождения.

Эдмур резко вздрогнул и выпрямился. Скомканные листья выпали из его руки.

— Это что, новая пытка? Вы издеваетесь надо мной?!

— Нисколько. Ваш дядя примкнул к Братству без Знамен. Собственно, именно благодаря Бриндену я сейчас не болтаюсь на каком-нибудь дереве у Перекрестка.

У Эдмура отвисла челюсть.

— Бринден собирает верных людей. Почти весь гарнизон Талли отказался присягать Ланнистерам и Фреям. Они рассеялись по Речным землям и якобы вернулись к своим семьям, но на самом деле присоединились к Братству. Прежде чем нанести серьезный удар, Черная Рыба хочет заполучить всех своих уцелевших родственников, и вас в том числе. Поэтому мне сохранили жизнь. Я должен вывести вас из Кастерли Рок. Это было главным условием моего освобождения.

— Это безумие, — прошептал Эдмур, качая головой. — Я не верю ни единому вашему слову. Этого просто не может быть!

— Не будьте глупцом, Эдмур! — раздраженно встряхнул его за плечо Джейме. — Подумайте сами — как бы мне удалось с такой легкостью сбежать от разбойников?! Меня едва не повесили, но, к счастью, когда я оказался в логове Братства, там уже был Бринден. Он отпустил меня, а я дал клятву освободить вас любой ценой.

— И вы действительно выполните ее? — недоверчиво фыркнул Эдмур, однако в его глазах мелькнул огонек надежды. — Почему, Джейме? Ведь слова — всего лишь ветер!

По спине Джейме пробежал холодок — он вспомнил Бессердечную и ее свистящий клекот.

_«Слова — всего лишь ветер», так она сказала тогда Бриндену…_

— С некоторых пор я предпочитаю выполнять все свои обеты и клятвы, — сказал он. — Я уезжаю завтра на рассвете в Королевскую Гавань. В полночь я приду к вашим покоям и выведу на нижние ярусы. Я знаю безопасный выход к морю, там вас будет ждать лодка и верный человек из Братства. Он доставит вас к Бриндену, и вы будете в безопасности.

Эдмур хватал воздух с хлопьями снега. Ошалевшим взглядом он впился в лицо Джейме, словно ожидая какого-то подвоха.

— Кстати, хочу вас порадовать известием, что одна из ваших племянниц наконец-то нашлась. Бринден узнал от своего человека в Долине Аррен, что Бейлиш прячет там Сансу Старк. Скорее всего, он намерен заявить права на Винтерфелл.

— Мизинец… Сукин сын! Все из-за того поединка с Брандоном! — Эдмур затрясся от бешенства. — Этот трусливый мерзавец отобрал у нас все, даже титул! Я уверен, что он виновен в смерти Лизы, проклятый бард столкнул ее в пропасть по наущению Бейлиша! Он принес столько зла нашей семье, но ему и этого мало!

— Успокойтесь, Эдмур, в какой-то мере Бейлиш сыграл вам на руку. Он спас Сансу от казни. Если бы не побег, она давно была бы мертва.

Эдмур опустил голову, тяжело дыша.

— Теперь вы верите мне? — спросил Джейме.

— Да. Я верю вам, сир Джейме. Но все равно не понимаю вас.

_Я и сам себя порой не понимаю. Но знаю, что больше не нарушу ни единой клятвы, чего бы мне это ни стоило._

— Бринден намеревается поехать в Долину Аррен вместе с Бриенной Тарт. Она присоединилась к Братству, потому что когда-то поклялась вернуть дочерей вашей сестре, — продолжил Джейме. — Но сперва Бринден хочет дождаться вас. Семья Талли постепенно воссоединится. Возможно, вам даже удастся вызволить из Близнецов свою Рослин с малышом.

Эдмур схватил его руку, скрытую под плащом.

— Никогда… даже в самых безумных мечтах… никогда я не мог даже представить себе, что именно вы поможете мне, Джейме, — прошептал он. Растаявший снег все стекал по его лицу, смешиваясь с горячими слезами радости. — Простите мое недоверие, но в первые минуты я был уверен, что вы решили жестоко подшутить надо мной, поманив ложной надеждой. Вы благородный человек, сир Джейме!

Джейме поднялся и потянул за собой Эдмура, вцепившегося в его плащ мертвой хваткой.

— Вам пора уходить, Эдмур. Метель усиливается, и закат уже близко.

Эдмур смотрел на него сияющими глазами. Его губы шевелились, словно он подбирал какие-то слова. Джейме легко подтолкнул его.

— Идите же, Эдмур! В полночь я приду за вами.

— Вам придется где-то раздобыть ключ, — пробормотал Эдмур. — Мой стражник никогда не забывает запереть замок.

Джейме вытащил из кармана причудливо изогнутую золотую шпильку.

— Вот этим ключом мы с Сер… я в детстве с легкостью открывал все замки в Кастерли Рок. Не беспокойтесь ни о чем, Эдмур, ваша задача очень проста — ведите себя так, словно нашей встречи не было и в помине. В полночь будьте наготове.

Эдмур снова порывисто схватил руку Джейме и потряс ее. Он наклонил голову, приготовившись выйти из-за ветвей чардрева, но вдруг застыл на мгновение и обернулся.

— Вы истинный рыцарь, сир Джейме, — сказал он. — Даже если ничего не выйдет, я благодарен вам. Вы принесли мне добрые вести и подарили надежду. Хотя бы на один вечер.

_Что ж, надеюсь, Неведомый не забудет об этом, когда станет взвешивать мои грехи._

Эдмур скрылся за белой пеленой. Джейме встряхнулся, и пласт налипшего снега скатился с капюшона ему на спину. Выждав несколько минут, он неторопливо пошел в замок, прикрываясь ладонью от летящих прямо в лицо снежинок.

***  
Джейме, еле слышно ступая, осторожно пробирался к нижним ярусам замка. На винтовой лестнице он едва не столкнулся со слугой, спешащим куда-то с кувшином горячей воды в руках. Две галереи были заперты, но детская отмычка из шпильки Серсеи работала безотказно, как и двадцать лет назад.

_Лев спасает Рыбу… Ну разве это не забавно?!_

Он миновал мирно храпящего стражника в узкой нише и прошел наощупь вдоль стены по промозглому коридору, в котором из экономии не зажигали факелы. Комната Эдмура была сразу за поворотом, и когда Джейме приблизился к двери, он вдруг услышал голос Люциона.

_Проклятый щенок! Какого пекла он здесь делает?!_

Джейме замер, напряженно прислушиваясь. Кроме визгливого голоса и тихих ответов Эдмура никаких посторонних звуков не было. Скорее всего, Люцион пришел издеваться над пленником без сопровождения охраны.

_И как прикажете избавляться от этого идиота? Подкрасться сзади и оглушить? А что, если в комнате все же есть стражник?_

Джейме досадливо щелкнул языком — Люцион сбил все его планы. Даже если он пришел к Эдмуру один, комната была слишком мала, чтобы незаметно приблизиться к нему. Как только Люцион увидит чужака, скрывающего лицо под капюшоном плаща, то поднимет крик и разбудит охранника в коридоре. Поднимется тревога… Джейме едва удержался, чтобы не стукнуть кулаком в стену. Проклятое невезение…

_Рано или поздно ему надоест глумиться над Эдмуром, и он уйдет. Надо просто подождать._

Джейме прижался спиной к стене. Текли минуты, торжествующие крики Люциона становились все громче, и можно было отчетливо разобрать все слова. Джейме словно наяву видел его возбужденное раскрасневшееся лицо, раззявленный тонкогубый рот и выкаченные глаза.

— … Мой отец посадит тебя в железную клетку и вывесит снаружи замка! Ты будешь умирать несколько дней, уж я об этом позабочусь! Будешь подыхать от холода на ветру! А потом сюда привезут твою женушку… Знаешь, что я буду делать с ней? Сначала я придушу вашего выродка у нее на глазах, а потом…

Джейме тихо замычал и представил, как изо всех сил бьет своей золотой рукой прямо в висок зарвавшемуся сопляку и как тот падает на пол, обливаясь кровью.

Внезапно голос Люциона оборвался, и в комнате что-то с грохотом обрушилось.

Джейме ринулся к двери. Она была не заперта и распахнулась настежь от сильного толчка. Коптящий факел освещал крохотную каморку с деревянным топчаном и ворохом соломы.

На полу распростерся хрипящий Люцион, а Эдмур Талли, навалившись сверху, душил его голыми руками. Люцион извивался, сипел, колотил ногами по полу, пытаясь освободиться. Он судорожно вцепился в запястья Эдмура, стараясь оторвать их от своей шеи, но безуспешно.

Джейме молча смотрел, как Эдмур с перекошенным от ярости лицом выдавливает жизнь из его родственника. Из Ланнистера. Но он не произнес ни звука, равнодушно наблюдая, как постепенно затихают хрипы Люциона и как последняя предсмертная судорога проходит по его телу.

Эдмур дышал, словно загнанное животное. Он еще некоторое время сжимал шею обмякшего Люциона, но когда поднял голову и увидел стоящего в дверях Джейме, растерянно разжал руки.

— Джейме… я… Я не хотел его убивать, но…

_Невелика потеря._

— Я слышал его вопли из коридора. Щенок напросился сам. Вставайте, Эдмур, нам нужно спешить.

Эдмур поднялся, шатаясь, словно пьяный, и вытер пот со лба. Он внимательно вгляделся в багровое лицо Люциона с открытыми выпученными глазами.

— Он мертв… мальчишка мертв… Это была редкостная скотина, но он был Ланнистером. Вы все еще хотите спасти меня? Несмотря на то, что я сделал?

— Горевать о его смерти я не буду, — ответил Джейме. — Приберегите свои извинения для Дамиона, хотя вряд ли он пожелает их выслушать. Идемте, Эдмур, мы и так потеряли много времени.

Он взял факел и вышел в коридор. Кажется, Люцион невольно оказал им большую услугу. Теперь у Дамиона будет очевидное объяснение, как именно Эдмуру удалось сбежать.

Дамион перекроет все выходы из замка, разошлет отряды в Ланниспорт и на тракт, отправит людей прочесывать нижние ярусы и пещеры…

_Но Эдмур будет уже далеко, а я без помех доеду до Королевской Гавани. К Томмену._

Джейме повел Эдмура вглубь сужающегося коридора.

— Я не горжусь этим убийством, — шептал Эдмур снова и снова. — Но я не мог поступить иначе. Просто не мог…

***

В пещерах Джейме едва не заблудился, и они вышли к нужному проходу после получасовых блужданий. Влажные стены дышали холодом, каменные сосульки, свисающие с потолка, роняли ледяные капли. Пол уходил вниз под наклоном, они шли вдоль постепенно расширяющейся водяной глади. Чем дальше они продвигались, тем меньше становилась полоска суши по краям пещеры.

Наконец показались очертания лодки, покачивающейся у каменного выступа. На нем сидел мрачный Харвин, укрытый ворохом овечьих шкур.

— Я едва не замерз насмерть, дожидаясь вас, — буркнул он. — Сир Эдмур, садитесь в лодку, мы отплываем немедленно. Еще немного, и я точно околею от холода в этом проклятом ланнистеровском утесе.

— Передайте сиру Бриндену и леди Бессердечной мои самые лучшие пожелания, — сказал Джейме. — И напомните им, что я сдержал все свои клятвы.

Вместо ответа Харвин сплюнул в воду и принялся отвязывать лодку.

— Что за леди Бессердечная? — удивился Эдмур.

_Твоя старшая сестра, восставшая из мертвых._

— Вы скоро встретитесь с ней, сир, — сказал Харвин. — Я думаю, вы будете рады ее увидеть.

Прежде чем сесть в лодку, Эдмур крепко обнял Джейме.

— Прощайте, сир Джейме, — сказал он. — Я никогда не забуду, что вы сделали для меня! Надеюсь, нам больше никогда не придется встретиться на поле битвы.

— Тоже надеюсь на это, сир Эдмур. Прощайте!

С тихим плеском лодка исчезла в темноте, и Джейме долго смотрел ей вслед. Он думал о том, что выполнил свое обещание и теперь может отправляться в Королевскую Гавань, где никто не ждал его возвращения.

Он вдруг остро ощутил свое одиночество — у него никого не осталось, кроме маленького короля, которого он поклялся защищать. Ни друзей, ни возлюбленной, ни семьи, один лишь Томмен. Надо вырвать его из рук Тиреллов и Серсеи и наконец-то раскрыть ему правду.

_Мое место рядом с ним. Рядом с сыном. Я расскажу ему обо всем и задам один вопрос. Что тебе дороже, парень, — отец или седалище из острых железок? Я бы очень хотел узнать ответ…_


End file.
